


[Podfic] Five Times They Almost Kissed (And The First Time They Did) by DamionAerynStarr - Read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

by fearless_jones



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Download, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Streaming, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music by Elliott Smith "Between the Bars" - Streaming and downloadable at Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times They Almost Kissed (And The First Time They Did) by DamionAerynStarr - Read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

 

<https://soundcloud.com/kellikoeller/bobwinnix-podfic-5times-by>

 

["Five Times They Almost Kissed (And The First Time They Did)" by DamionAerynStarr](../chapters/1727091)  
Rated M. Winters/Nixon.  


Read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

Music by Elliott Smith "Between the Bars"


End file.
